Triángulo
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Kurama la quería por aquella personalidad tan única que ella tenía. Al parecer, no era el único a quien ella llamaba la atención.


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu hakusho es propiedad del maestro Toshihiro Togashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Triángulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vio en una tienda ambulante pagando por una cajetilla de cigarrillos e inmediatamente alzó la mano para saludarla. Shizuru lo vio y le sonrió.

Otra vez aquella agradable sensación al verla.

Tenía que admitirlo.

Ella le gustaba.

—Hola, Kurama, tanto tiempo —dijo a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo y luego daba una bocanada.

Kurama se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decirle otra palabra, casi de la nada, apareció una mujer bastante llamativa de cabello lizo y corto, y uñas esculpidas.

Shizuru se sorprendió de verla, se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia que estaba cerca, pero no de ella.

La ironía de su poder.

—¿Y quién es ella, Kurama? —preguntó la recién llegada.

El aludido quedó desconcertado. Ayumi era una chica que había conocido en la universidad. Cuando empezaron a interactuar por los trabajos de investigación que tenían que realizar en grupo, ella empezó a hablar con él bastante seguido, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la fémina incluso lo había empezado a seguir "en secreto". Para él esto no pasó desapercibido, pero creyó que con el tiempo ella se cansaría de hacer lo mismo.

Realmente él no se esperó que ella se descubriría a sí misma.

—Ella es Shizuro.

—Shizuru, ella es mi compañera de la universidad, Mikami —la presentó.

Shizuru dio otra bocanada y sonrió despreocupadamente como era su costumbre.

—Mucho gusto —declaró Shizuru.

—Kurama, ¿ella es tu novia? No me lo habías dicho —dijo casi a modo de reproche.

El demonio zorro empezó a ponerse algo nervioso.

—Somos amigos —aclaró Shizuru—. Así que no te preocupes, tal vez tengas alguna oportunidad con él —manifestó con expresión relajada.

Mikami sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Tú crees? —Los ojos le brillaron.

Mikami pensó que esa chica no era tan mala, además tampoco era tan bonita como para que a Kurama pudiera gustarle. Se vestía como un varón con aquellos pantalones y esa camisa.

Ella dio otra bocanada de su cigarrillo.

—Solo no lo acoses más. Sé tú misma —Ese era el mejor consejo que le podía dar a una desconocida, pero también presentía que no era una mala muchacha. Solo alguien que estaba algo obsesionada con Kurama. Shizuru esperaba que con aquello ella dejara de acosarlo tan insanamente, y que pudiera haber ayudado a su amigo de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto, Kurama sonrió amenamente. Por cosas como esas es que se sentía inexorablemente atraído hacia la hermana de Kuwabara. Ella era despreocupada, algo cínica, gruñona y de carácter muy fuerte, pero franca, directa y de buen corazón. Siempre había tratado de manera muy dura a su hermano, pero gracias a eso él se había convertido en el hombre que ahora era. Y aunque Shizuru jamás podría decírselo, en el fondo estaba orgullosa de él.

Mikami solo sonrió, se despidió de ambos y finalmente se marchó.

—Gracias por eso —dijo Kurama—. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

—Un poco de compañía no me haría nada mal —repuso.

Y comenzaron a caminar.

—Pero sabes, me siento un poco mal por Mikami.

Aquí venía _ese asunto_.

—Dale tiempo. Seguro se olvidará de ti cuando consiga a alguien. El problema es que tú eres muy amable con todos, y pues eres un imán para las chicas.

—¿Es muy cliché decir que eso no funciona con quien uno más desea?

 _Diablos._

—Un poco.

Kurama no era alguien tímido ni inseguro, pero con Shizuru cerca, se ponía algo nervioso y tenso. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo él había comenzado a tener sentimientos por ella. Un día simplemente se descubrió pensándola y cayó en cuenta de lo importante que se había convertido para él.

—Shizuru tú me gustas —reveló de repente.

La fémina dio otra bocanada.

Sabía que algún día la declaración vendría.

—Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba que me lo dijeras ahora.

Él rió divertido.

—No parece. No me imaginé que ya lo supieras.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la sacudida de unas hojas captó la atención de ambos.

Era extraño que Hiei se dejara ver.

—Vaya, creí que permanecerías toda la vida escondido entre los árboles —declaró Shizuru con aquel semblante imperturbablemente despreocupado.

El más pequeño de los tres tenía la mirada sumamente seria.

Tal vez más de lo normal.

Por dentro, Shizuro estaba intrigada. Había notado la presencia de Hiei desde hacía meses cerca de ella. Al principio creyó que era porque a veces estaba rodeada de Kurama y los demás, pero su presencia la seguía a escondidas cuando estaba sola, así que supo que era a ella a quien observaba. Eso la desconcertó mucho, pues ellos ni siquiera cruzaron palabra alguna vez. Nunca se habían dicho nada. Aquellas palabras que ella acababa de decir eran las primeras.

—¿Cómo has estado, Hiei? —saludó el demonio zorro, pero él tenía que admitir que no le había gustado el momento que Hiei eligió para hacer acto de aparición.

Hiei permaneció en silencio por varios segundos más. Su cariz era bastante hostil, especialmente hacia Kurama, algo que el pelirrojo y Shizuru notaron claramente.

¿Qué le sucedía?

—Tenemos que hablar —finalmente habló Hiei, dirigiéndose a Kurama.

El más alto parpadeó.

Shizuru entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba ser ignorada.

Ya era hora de que ella le pidiera unas cuantas explicaciones al demonio de fuego.

—Oye tú —la fémina alzó la voz repentinamente—. Al menos ten la delicadeza de decir un "hola" y me vendría muy bien una explicación del por qué me has estado espiando estos meses.

Los ojos de Kurama se ampliaron con desmesura.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

El de cabellos rojos escrutó a Hiei con cuidado.

Y lo supo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, humana —contestó Hiei con aspereza.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Un aura escalofriante se encendió en la hermana de Kuwabara. No se irritaba de esa forma desde antes de que su hermano menor se mudara de departamento para finalmente hacer su vida solo.

Por otro lado, ¿cómo una humana podía causarle una punzada de temor a Hiei? ¿Acaso era parte de lo que la hacía especial? El demonio del jagan no entendía por qué la había estado siguiendo a escondidas. Ella simplemente le causaba curiosidad, le causaba intriga.

Había estado ocupado con algunas cosas en el Mundo del Mal los últimos años, pero siempre la tuvo presente en sus pensamientos desde que la había conocido en el torneo de artes marciales, solo que su personalidad arisca y antisocial no le permitía acercarse a muchas personas.

Una vez que se deshizo de algunas obligaciones de patrullaje y demás, lo primero que hizo fue ir al Mundo Humano y seguir a Shizuru a todas partes. No podía evitarlo, era algo ineluctablemente más fuerte que él.

¿Qué era lo que esa mujer le había hecho?

—Kurama, vámonos —instó ignorándola.

Ella tiró su cigarrillo a medio terminar y lo pisó fuertemente con el pie derecho. A continuación, agarró al demonio de fuego desde las prendas superiores que rodeaban su cuello y lo alzó de manera que sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Pese a que Hiei no era muy alto y no pesaba demasiado, ambos demonios se sorprendieron de la fuerza de la fémina.

—¡Suéltame, tonta! —exclamó Hiei.

—¡No lo haré hasta que me respondas!

—Oigan...

Una gotita apareció en la sien de Kurama, la situación de había salido de control, y él no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlos a ambos.

—Shizuru, Hiei, tranquilícense, por favor.

—No hasta que me conteste —sentenció Shizuru.

Y de un movimiento rápido, Hiei consiguió salirse del agarre de la mujer.

—¡Oye! —vociferó ella.

—Ustedes dos me molestan —confesó el demonio de fuego.

Shizuru lo miró confundida.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Realmente la estaba exasperando.

—¿Cómo que te molestamos?

No tenía sentido lo que él había dicho.

—Si tanto te molestamos no nos sigas. Eres tú el que anda de acosador —espetó ella.

Hiei no podía refutar eso. Se sentía inexplicablemente atraído por ella, y sentía una gran irritación de ver a Kurama cerca de ella.

—No los quiero juntos —dijo tajante.

Hiei realmente era bastante ingenuo con lo que sentía, pensó Kurama.

Shizuru parpadeó.

Y luego comprendió.

Tenía que ser una broma.

—No puede ser —susurró ella con pesadez.

Sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla de cigarrillos y lo encendió.

—Temo que eso no va a suceder, Hiei —declaró y luego dio una bocanada de humo.

Ahora era él el confundido.

—Ni contigo ni con Kurama —anunció—. Por cierto, mi departamento está a una cuadra de aquí. Seguiré sola. Nos vemos, chicos.

Y allí quedaron los dos.

Perplejos.

Kurama entendía su sensación de decepción, pero Hiei no. Lo único que entendía es que no dejaría de seguirla. ¿Por qué? Con el tiempo lo averiguaría.

—Temo que no me voy a rendir —anunció Kurama.

Hiei no dijo nada.

Pero por alguna razón sintió que tendría que enfrentarse al demonio zorro de una forma que jamás lo había hecho antes.

 **Fin.**

 **N/A: Estoy realmente feliz de poder escribir mi primer fic de esta obra que amo tanto. Más porque el Kurama/Shizuru/Hiei es mi triángulo favorito de YYH. Amo a Shizuru con todo mi corazón, ¡es genial! Y pues, como es mi primera vez escribiéndolos solo espero que no se me hayan ido al OOC, pero espero publicar más cositas de ellos, así que espero trabajar más en mejorar sus personalidades.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Amaría que más fickers se animaran a escribir más de esta obra tan entrañable, y pues aún más si es de algún pairing con mi querida Shizuru, y ni qué decir si es de este trío que amo tanto. Amo los triángulos amorosos y estos tres son mis favoritos de esta obra. :3**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a leer, y si alguien lo pone en favs y dejan review X3**

 **¡Un saludo enorme!**

 **Anna Bradbury**


End file.
